narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Darui
is a jōnin of Kumogakure and General of the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Personality Darui's demeanor is very similar to that of Kakashi Hatake's: He is portrayed as being easy-going and mellow; when compared to the Fourth Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, (destroying the surrounding wall along with it), he tells C that he'll just use the door. Whilst having a more laid-back demeanor compared to his leader, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defense when the bodyguards of the other Kage overreact to the Raikage's reactions. Appearance Darui has a dark skin tone, a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white hair in a shaggy hair style. He also appears to be quite tall in stature. Darui has so far only been seen in a high collared sleeveless uniform and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin. Darui also has stylized characters for and tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; Water Release and Lightning Release. As a sword-user, Darui wields a broad, cleaver-like blade, which is seen carried on his back during the Kage summit, although he doesn't seem to carry it around at his home village. Abilities Kenjutsu When the Fourth Raikage smashed the table and the bodyguards moved to protect their respective Kage, Darui showed a long and fairly broad sword that is peculiar from others swords as it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He has shown exceptional skills in kenjutsu, as he was able to clash with Suigetsu Hōzuki's (albeit broken) Kubikiribōchō, and can charge his broad sword with electricity that can stay charged even when he isn't making contact with it. Nature Transformation Darui has also shown to be proficient with Water Release and Lightning Release techniques, being able to use them both simultaneously. Darui is shown using a kekkei genkai known as Storm Release, which combines both lightning and water chakra to create beams of light that can be guided like missiles and cause powerful explosions. Like Killer Bee, Darui is also proficient with the use of "Chakra Flow" with ballistic weapons; he has been seen using a lightning-empowered shuriken to slice through a metal blade in-order to save Killer Bee from the Zetsu clone's attempt to cut off Killer Bee's legs. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc He and C were chosen to escort the Fourth Raikage to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. When the Raikage jumped through a window, he tells C that he'd rather use the door. During the Kage meeting, he quickly jumped to protect the Raikage after he smashed the table, because the bodyguards of the other Kage entered into defensive position. After the other bodyguards returned to their respective place, Darui and C did the same. When White Zetsu appears during the Five Kage Summit, Darui, along with C, guards the Raikage and follow him to the meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. Suigetsu charged at C only to be stopped by Darui and they started battling. Darui and Suigetsu continue their sword fight while the Raikage deals with Jūgo and Sasuke. Darui then incapacitates Suigetsu by stabbing a blade into his chest and instilling it with Lighting Release. He then goes to assist C who had been knocked unconscious by Sasuke's genjutsu. He watched as the Raikage seemingly sacrificed his arm and prepares to deal a final blow to Sasuke. Sasuke counters, and both are saved from further injury by the Fifth Kazekage. As the Raikage is being healed by C, Darui decides to help Gaara, Temari and Kankurō in defeating Sasuke. As they all attack together, Sasuke once again counters with a new form of Susanoo. After Sasuke uses Susanoo to collapse the ceiling onto his enemies, Darui is protected by a sand shield conjured by Gaara. Afterward, he follows the Raikage to chase down Sasuke. Upon returning to the meeting hall, Darui finds that Madara Uchiha has rescued Sasuke and Karin and teleported them out of danger. Madara then proceeds to tell them about his Eye of the Moon Plan to rule the world by unlocking the Ten-Tailed Beast and casting an Infinite Tsukuyomi. When Madara asks them to hand over the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and notes that Killer Bee has escaped, Darui notes that it was something that Killer Bee would do. Darui, along with C and the Fourth Raikage are on route back to the Land of Lightning to make arrangements to the Shinobi Alliance. Later, a timely-thrown lightning-empowered Shuriken from Darui saves a weakened Killer Bee from Kisame Hoshigaki's attempt to slice off Killer Bee's legs. The Raikage's entourage were drawn to the area by the sight of Kisame's massive deluge from a mile away, as well as C sensing all of the heightened activity from the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's chakra. Darui comments upon how foolish and careless it was of Kisame to have absorbed the chakra of both Killer Bee and the Eight-Tail's and then use it all so recklessly out in the open. After Killer Bee and the Raikage decapitate "Kisame" with their collaborative Double Lariat technique, Darui, along with C, watch from the sidelines as the newly-reunited brothers start to bicker over Killer Bee's running away from Kumogakure. When they returned to Kumogakure, Darui wanted to take a breather despite the Fourth Raikage's Assistant asking for a quick briefing of the situation. C contrasted Darui's desire to rest by indicating that things are getting more important than when Bee went missing. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Darui was present at the war meeting in Kumogakure. Shinobi World War Arc He was later made the general of the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. After Gaara's speech, the entire Shinobi army was deployed. At some point he and his division split up from the main force on the Kazekage's orders. Trivia * Darui is Japanese for "sluggish," "dull," referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking. * A running gag with Darui is that every time A destroys a wall when leaving a room, Darui apologizes for A and tries to use the door while C thinks they should just use the hole in the wall too.